


Somewhere Now [Art]

by ezazahaz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pining Bucky Barnes, Winteriron Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: Art for Stark-N-Barnes' WinterIron Bang full of pining!Bucky





	Somewhere Now [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100092) by [Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/Stark-N-Barnes). 



 

> Bucky, however, stole a glance at Tony beside him, watching him laugh at something Sam said which Bucky didn’t exactly catch onto. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his nose scrunched up when he laughed, Bucky couldn’t exactly help staring with adoration towards Tony.


End file.
